Challenge
by Koya Park
Summary: Kaminari memang biadab. Dan harga diri Bakugou yang jadi taruhan. / "Kau segan sama Todoroki? Kalau nggak, buktikan besok kau bisa menciumnya!"


Awalnya hidup Bakugou semulus paha Yaoyorozu.

Sebelum mulai terganggu sejak Kaminari Denki tak sengaja mengajukan anomali dunia, _"Kau segan sama Todoroki? Kalau nggak, buktikan besok kau bisa menciumnya!"_

Bodohnya, Bakugou balas berteriak begini, _"Sampai menidurinya pun aku sanggup, dasar sampah keparat!"_

Dan dengan itu, siang hari yang menyengat di perpustakaan _UA_ sudah dipastikan jadi awal mula taruhan harga diri Bakugou.

Satu lagi.

Bukannya Kaminari Denki dan Kirishima Eijirou dikenal karena ketepatan menagih janji?

•

•

" _Ne,_ kayaknya Bakugou kelewatan, ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang memancingnya? Kau, kan?"

" _Yah…_ "

Kaminari melepas tawa canggung. Hanya hari ini dia sama sekali merasa tak nyaman mengisi setengah luas ranjang Kirishima.

"Apaan, sih?! Sampai tiduran di ranjangmu pun rasanya menjengkelkan—"

"Sana ke kamarmu, listrik norak!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf, deh." sepihak mendiamkan diri, fokus Kaminari hanya di samsak hitam Kirishima.

Sampai di detik Kirishima dan kursi belajarnya ditarik gravitasi, lalu menyalahkan apa yang sudah sempat ditangkap visual polosnya.

" _Wah,_ diam-diam memasang kamera pengawas di kamar orang lain itu kelewatan lho, Kirishima."

* * *

 ** _Challenge_**

 ** _My Hero Academia_** _© Horikoshi Kouhei_

 ** _Warns_** _–_ _shonen-ai, typo, OOC,_ _kata kasar Bakugou yang gak kehitung, de el el_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tengah malam di gedung asrama tak terlalu berbeda dengan kondisi ruang kontrol _Villain Alliance_ yang mencekam; satu-satunya memori yang diingat Bakugou dengan samar, berhubung pernah ditawan di sana.

Didasari taruhan bodoh dengan si listrik norak, sekarang Bakugou berkeliaran di tempat yang salah.

 _Apalagi kalau bukan di depan kamar Todoroki?_

Faktor genetik memang yang terkuat. Peduli setan tengah malam. Siapa suruh si pemilik kamar tak membalas ketukan Bakugou?

Ya, gedoran paksa opsi yang tepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau tidur disini."

" _Hah?_ "

"Terima saja atau ku ledakkan kamarmu, keparat!"

•

•

Beberapa menit Bakugou dibuang percuma di atas _tatami._ Minuman macam apa yang Todoroki buat di dapur, Bakugou mulai bosan menunggu.

Sekedar mencari objek penyegar mata, netra Bakugou menangkap satu kamera yang berkedip merah di pojokan ruang.

Semua pasti tahu itu kamera pengawas. Hanya, Bakugou tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu siapa pemasangnya.

Memasang senyum paling mengancam yang dia bisa, Bakugou mengacungkan jari tengah, dan bermonolog kurang ajar.

"Lihat aku, listrik bangsat! Kau juga, _mohawk_ keparat! Memangnya kalian siapa berani mengancamku dengan kamera jelek itu, _hah?!_ Sampai media kalian undang pun, malam ini aku tetap akan meniduri si brengsek muka du—"

"Bakugou, kenapa kau bicara sendiri?"

 _'_ _Mati!'_

"Bukan urusanmu, sialan!"

Yang diumpat hanya mendengus dengan ekspresi datar berlebih.

Walau kelihatannya biasa saja, debar jantung Bakugou menolak sinergi otak. Bagaimana kalau Todoroki sempat mendengar?

"Kau tak masalah dengan coklat panas, bukan?"

"Terserah."

" _Cheese cake?_ "

"Selagi kau punya lada hitam, aku akan memakannya."

Dan Todoroki tertawa lepas. Bakugou membuang muka.

 _Mari kita masukkan kejadian itu di sebelas menit yang lalu._

Sekarang, keduanya hanya duduk berseberangan di atas _tatami_ tanpa niatan membuka dialog.

"Serius harus lada hitam?"

Sampai Todoroki yang jengah akhirnya mencoba memulai.

"Aku benci _cheese cake._ "

"Padahal enak,"

"Bodoh."

"Mau ku suap?"

"Kau pikir dengan ekspresi datarmu itu akan ku anggap kau pasti melakukannya? Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti juga ku makan, brengsek."

"Tapi cara menyuapku beda, lho." pelan, telunjuk Todoroki mulai bergerak bebas mengikuti garis bibir tipisnya.

Maksud ingin menggoda Bakugou, namun otak si objek memang kelewat keras.

"Kau pikir aku bisa digoda makhluk keparat sepertimu?"

Pelipis Todoroki mulai mencetak perempatan tipis.

Tengah malam dan diganggu orang temperamen bukan opsi yang bagus untuk ditanggapi baik-baik. Jangan salahkan Todoroki kalau memang sisi liarnya harus dieksploitasi.

"Kacchan, aku marah."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, bangsat!" siapapun kecuali Midoriya, paham ultimatum _anti-Kacchan._

Todoroki yang diluar kendali paling berani memotong batas. Menendang meja di depan mata, dibalas Bakugou dengan leher jenjang yang terangkat ingin menantang, sampai Todoroki mulai membatasi jarak dan mengunci gerak Bakugou di bawah sana.

"Menyingkir atau ku ledak—"

"Ku kira hanya menumpang biasa. Tapi bukannya kau punya alasan lebih?"

 _'_ _Bajingan ini terlanjur menguping,'_

"Karena taruhan, iblis setengah!"

Bakugou pikir, meludah di wajah Todoroki sama dengan sia-sia. Yang paling sesuai, hanya menggeram layaknya _husky_ yang rantainya minta dilepas.

Sialnya, Bakugou kurang lihai menahan feromon.

"Anjing manis, _eh?_ "

"Apaan kau si—" mulut Bakugou ditutup paksa.

Todoroki capek menahan diri. Awalnya cukup sentuhan, dinaikkan dalam lumatan kasar, sampai dihadiahi satu gigitan.

Semuanya hanya sepihak.

" _Cih._ Bangsat kau, Todoroki!"

"Selagi lampunya ku pecah, tolong naik ke tempat tidur dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya. Jangan mengulur waktu, Kacchan."

" _MATI KAU SHOUTO!_ "

* * *

 **A/N –** _"_ _Ku masuk fandom yang baru. Ku lihat semua kapal. Namun ku hanya suka TodoBaku. Lalu ku jadikan fanfik…"_

Mau coba nyanyi? Nadanya sama kayak lagu layang-layang, btw / _dihajar massa_ /

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

Rekaman semalam dijadikan motivasi Kaminari dan Kirishima untuk sekedar lewat di depan kamar Todoroki. Dihitung setengah adegan karena lampu yang dimatikan mendadak dan bukannya pengguna kamera _infrared,_ Kaminari melempar opini yang berujung traktiran _yakisoba._

"Mustahil Todoroki bisa memakai kakinya,"

" _Heh?_ Bakugou yang kakinya bakalan lumpuh, Kaminari."

" _Deal?_ "

" _Deal._ "

Tepat di depan pintu kamar, Kaminari dan Kirishima hanya menunggu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan menyimak apa yang akhirnya ditangkap visual keduanya—

"Biar ku antar."

"Lepas, sialan! Kakiku masih bisa dipakai!"

"Tadinya kau merangkak dari tempat tidur, Bakucchan."

" _SHOUTO KEPARAT!_ "

—Bakugou yang digendong, Todoroki si pelaku utama. Dengan _bridal style,_ pula.

Mana tahan Kirishima untuk tak mengejar Kaminari demi sebungkus _yakisoba?_

" _Cepat belikan aku yakisoba, listrik norak! Bakugou memang posisinya uke semua orang, hoi!_ "

 **"** ** _MATI KAU MOHAWK BRENGSEK!_ "**


End file.
